


"I love you, Nerys," she whispered

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Kiradax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys being intimate





	"I love you, Nerys," she whispered

 

"I love you, Nerys," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com
> 
> comments appreciated :)


End file.
